


Seeing You Again

by ArchiveEnthusiast1979



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveEnthusiast1979/pseuds/ArchiveEnthusiast1979
Summary: In which these too star crossed lovers take sight of each other after some time apart.P.S- my first Fic hope you like i will be continuing as i go but i hope to update with new chapters constently or to start a series, so hope you like please leave some constructive criticism down below ( Please no haters) :)





	Seeing You Again

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, I hope you all like:)

Scott raised his voice though he didn’t like to when it came to Peter. Peter generally ignored his Alpha voice anyway.

"Peter can you come down here please there's someone here to see you!" 

Peter emerged from his room, wearing baggy pants and a skull figured tank top that he was definitely using to show off his muscles.

"What little pain in my backside I was in the middle of applying my hair ge.."

He stopped immediately as he saw the man standing at the front door, with bleach blond hair, wearing a black leather jacket that looked two sizes too big. It took him some time too find the right words but all he could come up with was.

"Hey-"

"Hey" Chris blurted out evident that he too was a little weirded out too by the stillness of the room.

Scott could tell that they needed to be alone, So he left without a word just a shaky look at Peter basically a good luck.

Chris couldn't take any more so he headed over to the Werewolf he took Peter’s face in his hands and kissed him gently with a soft little smile.

"Glad too see that you never lost you talent at that" Peter stated as he could feel butterfly's in his stomach.

Chris couldn't help but laugh and pull him into a huge embrace.

"I missed you too" and he could have sworn he felt a smile form on the brunettes face making him realise how much he missed this, him.

_________________________________  
After some time past they decided to break their embrace too move this somewhere more private as where they were was where every one could see them.

"I haven't been in here in years" stated the hunter as Peter took him by the hand into the room where they spent many a nights there.

"I still can't believe you're here". Stated Peter as he sat down on the bed leaning back to create an invitation for Chris too sit In his lap.

Well" Chris started snatching at peters not so subtle invitation " how could I forget about the man who stood up for me when no one else would, who took the biggest risk and got down on one knee and popped the question that every man wants hear"

" and what every guy likes to hear" Peter says as there hands interlock with the two marriage bands blend together, like they did. " You said "yes", you made me so happy"

"Please your the one who proposed to me the only time your sister said yes to one of my signature dinner parties"

"Ugh, you and your dinner parties" 

Chris couldn't help but smile at that comment as much as he wanted too knock that smug look on his loves face.

"Any way, do you wanna know a fun fact" Chris said clearly trying too change the topic.

"What" Peter responded with the most stupid and smug face Chris had ever seen and he has met stiles.

"THat-" Chris started trying so hard not to punch him right now. "it's been exactly 8 years since that day"

"Really, we'll do you remember our honeymoon" Peter said with that smug face stuck to his face. 

Chris grabbed peters top and pulled him into a more rough and lust filled kiss than there reunation kiss earlier, quickly Peter was clearly on board.

"So, I'm geussing that's a yes" Peter starts but is stopped by the most animalistic growl come from Chris he had ever heard effectively shutting him up.  
_________________________________


End file.
